


Not the Write Mindframe

by TheIcyMage



Series: Transcendence AU [12]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Bad period dipper, Gravity Falls: Transcendence AU - Freeform, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: I'm tired and I wrote 2 essays this week and it's Tuesday.





	Not the Write Mindframe

It had been during one of Alcor's "bad periods." Reports of entire cults, even those who sacrificed animals instead of people, disappearing in a flicker and of a form that appeared as a consuming void of madness to those who survived. But those were stories and Lenor wasn't in her right mind at the moment. She was barely in her writing mind. See, she had three essays to write in the one week and none of their deadlines had popped up until the day they were due. And the website she was supposed to upload those to were an absolute bitch for procrastinators who worked to the second. She hated that the due date was to the second. Essays should be due at midnight, not at 11:59, or due by 11:58 one second before 11:59 and at the time stated at the due date, everything looked like it would work but that submit button was nothing but a cruel decoration.  
No, she wasn't in the right mind or the write mind. Essays were her kryptonite and when her lips met the demon's design on her Twin Soul coffee mug, she decided that she had nothing to lose if her grades were already doomed to be below a c.  
She had heard stories of Alcor being a homework helper. All he supposedly asked for was ice cream. Lenor had not heard of anyone summoning him on a bad period and that was totally absurd to her. Surely someone would have done what she was about to do. But her google searches had come useless and she didn't care to go further than that. Alcor, for all his power, was harmless to kids like her.  
So she printed out the circle, chanted the latin in her sleepy white girl voice, and waited for a response.  
There was no fanfare, there was no void. There was just a tall figure that looked like it was trying to assume a human like form but couldn't settle on one. Its height stretched and shrunk. It oozed wings, then those fell into a puddle of inky void. Eventually it coalesced into a cartoony one-eyed star.  
"I haven't seen this circle in a while."  
"Yeah. Guess you haven't had any tutoring requests for a while, then?"  
"Nope." The negative response came gurgled out. Lenor wondered if he was trying to scare her off. She was too tired to ponder that for long.  
"So here's the thing. Can I just vent to you for a while before we get to this? I'll take your silence as a yes."  
She sat down at her seat.  
The void shape mirrored her movement and even took on an outline of her form. But with no other features colored in except for glowing gold eyes. It looked like someone had made a figuring of her but forgot to paint it and splashed on whatever color to make the eyes stand out.  
"I'm an english major, right? But I hate writing essays. I want to write my own stuff, not write about what other people write. Sometimes I don't even have time to read this stuff. I just churn out words in the hopes that they fill out the requests, but I don't let myself stop until they are perfect. I don't have a shitty passable mode. So I am like a homework machine that grinds gears to get out paper for words that matter for maybe all of five minutes at most. And I'm sick of it. Just, let me put out essays fast so I can move on. I have this and I honestly feel like school is trying to make me into a robot that can't function without output from others. Isn't that amazing?  
"I guess I wish I could just either be that robot or not have to bother with it at all. Is there an option for something like that?"  
"Are you asking me?" The void asked.  
"I guess. Can't make any decisions without someone else's input, remember?"  
"So you want to be like a computer that makes essays quickly?"  
"In a sense." She didn't clarify. She wasn't even thinking of deals. She was just venting about school and lost herself.  
"I can make that happen."  
"Yeah?"  
"My power is limitless. Especially without those self-imposed limits I sometimes have. Your pain will be short lived."  
"I am so down for that!" Lenor cheered.  
She turned to her fridge and pulled out some tubs of ice cream, a box of ice cream sandwiches, and some gold bars that her dad wouldn't miss if she could buy new ones before he checked the freezer. "So I have a few options for you. Take whatever you want?"  
"Are you sure about that."  
"Yeah. You know what I mean and I've used up my ability to use my words properly. Go ahead with the deal making."  
"Don't mind if I do."

True to his word, it was fast and painless.  
The remaining years of her life were delectable. The memory chip dropped to the floor where the girl once stood. She basically wanted a transformation, but she didn't say what to do with it when it was done. Well, she did say to take whatever he wanted. Surely there was a use for it.

\--  
"You know what's great about homeschooling, aside from the part where your home literally is your school that teaches through simulating events and taking you on field trips?" McRosa flopped on her bed. Two tiny avatars were on her phone screen. One was listening half-heartedly while messing around with some app that dealt with sand. The other was messing with her brightness settings on the screen while also browsing through the internet for fan fiction to take down through her desktop.  
"What?" The female avatar asked.  
"I don't have to write essays." McRosa pumped her fists up and let them fall. The rapid change in view had Vira yell in protest and kick at her sand creation while Alvie set her brightness to full for several flashes in retribution. "Ow!"  
"Hold your phone still."  
"Yeah, some of us aren't everywhere and can actually feel your phone move. More or less."

"Anyway, I could actually help you with essays if you ever needed that." Alvie said as he reset the sand app. He knew Vira had yet to save it, but she underestimated how discombobulating it was to hear their voices from two places and to have several cameras showing him completely different viewpoints all the time.  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yep. Of course, I wouldn't do it for free."  
"I honestly would be mad if you did. The pain of essays shouldn't be avoided and free rides would be a gypp to people who actually worked on them.” After a pause, she asked, “How would it work?”  
“I take several different sources, mainly your notes, wikipedia articles, and whatever else depending on the subject, and generate paragraphs. You can tweak things here and there and tell me the point you want to make and I automatically adjust things to make it. The whole thing takes like ten minutes depending on the length. Oh, and the quality depends on the payment. Better the payment, higher the grade.”  
“Sounds pretty…” McRosa searched her mental reservoir of outdated words, “nifty. Where did you get it?”  
The digital demon paused. “I...actually don’t know.”  
“Do you have like a file with the source?”  
“Wait. I think it was some...chip. I have a copy of the folder here.”  
On McRosa’s desktop screen, a locked Alvie file opened up. The other contents of the file and his code were either blurred or in a language that looked like a bunch of characters of different languages jumbled up. The file she could see claimed that it was originally created over a century ago. The name of the source looked like it might be some knock off lenovo or something. Nothing else explained it, except maybe the user being a poetry fan,  
The name said, “Lenore.”


End file.
